<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Majesty's Best, Red Shirt by Gwainesuperiority</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620887">His Majesty's Best, Red Shirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwainesuperiority/pseuds/Gwainesuperiority'>Gwainesuperiority</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Arthur, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut, Top Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwainesuperiority/pseuds/Gwainesuperiority</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arthur-" Merlin tried and failed to buck his hips "oh fuck i'm close. So close. Please."</p><p>Merlin ruins Arthur's favourite shirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Majesty's Best, Red Shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur's firm grip on his cock was reducing Merlin to a moaning, babbling mess. The most he could say, or rather sob, were a select few words such as  "Arthur!" "Fuuuck." And little 'uh's', not that they counted as words. </p><p>He was so close, all he could focus on was the weight of the Pendragon as he straddled his thighs, Arthur's barely audible "come on Merlin"'s and oh fuck Arthurs fucking hands. So big, yet so dainty, so soft, yet so calloused, so- </p><p>"Arthur-" Merlin tried and failed to buck his hips "oh fuck i'm close. So close. Please." </p><p>Precum was ruining his majesty's best red shirt as his head brushed and bounced against it. Something about it made Merlin feel as if he was on fire. The posessive side of him clawing to get out, to fucking mark Arthur as his own. To see him look so innapropriately unpresentable. </p><p>He managed to open his eyes to see the king staring down at him with parted lips and glazed over eyes. He'd make a joke but he was a little occupied. </p><p>Suddenly, pleasure surged through him as his back arched off of the bed and he bit his lower lip. Cum shot from his throbbing dick, which was still being pumped by Arthur causing a lewd, wet sound to be echoed through the chambers, and landed on the shirt. Fuck. </p><p>When he had come down from his high Arthur had leaned down to kiss him before sitting back up and collecting some cum from his shirt with his thumb and bringing it up past his lips. The court sourcer could only watch with parted lips and heavy breathing before he heard a moan and felt his lips being kissed again. </p><p>Arthur liked to call Merlin stupid but Merlin knew a lot of things. Two of these being:<br/>
1) He loved the clotpole<br/>
2) He was going to make sure that the clotpole wouldn't be able to walk in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>